


機不可失，時不再來

by thedeadparrot



Category: Shadowrun: Hong Kong
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Interactive, Interactive Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeadparrot/pseuds/thedeadparrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"An opportunity, once lost, does not come around a second time." - Chinese proverb</p>
            </blockquote>





	機不可失，時不再來

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dizzy_fire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy_fire/gifts).



> This is an interactive story written in Twine. The entire story is about 1000 words.
> 
> I've only tested this on the latest version of Firefox and Chrome. I'm not sure how it performs in IE.
> 
> So many thanks to everyone for their encouragement and support. You hopefully know who you are.

[ ](http://thedeadparrot.github.io/fic-projects/srhk_backstory/sr_hk%20backstory.html)

[Play Story](http://thedeadparrot.github.io/fic-projects/srhk_backstory/sr_hk%20backstory.html)

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested in messing around with the code for this, I uploaded the source archive file I used to build this to [Github](https://github.com/thedeadparrot/fic-projects/blob/master/srhk_backstory/1.10.2016%2C%208.39.42%20AM%20Twine%20Archive.html). Feel free to reuse the CSS modifications however you want.


End file.
